


On This Island

by The_Apocryphal_One



Series: Love Without Memory (Kamunami Week 2017) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One
Summary: Izuru never did understand what people saw in the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU where the Neo World Program couldn’t dig up Hajime and dragged Izuru into the program instead.

 

The island, Izuru had decided from the moment he blinked and found himself transported out of the classroom, was boring. The people were boring. The mystery of why he lacked any memories whatsoever was boring. Even the murders were boring; they entertained him for a short period as he pieced together evidence, but he would figure them out quickly and the value would be gone.

He never spoke up in the trials unless he had to, because while he _could_ present irrefutable facts and end everything right then and there, it was far more interesting to watch his ‘classmates’ argue and see if they could solve the murders. It was only if they seriously started considering the wrong party that he’d jump in, because if they got it wrong he’d get carted off to the chopping block with them. And as dull as life was, he still didn’t want to die.

His habit of withholding knowledge had not endeared him to his classmates any.

“Kamukura-kun?” He turned his head slightly, spotting Nanami’s form wandering about, obviously searching for him. Her pink eyes blinked slowly when they fell upon him, in plain sight. “Oh…here you are.”

…Well, there was _one_ exception. He couldn’t explain why Nanami was so intent on ‘hanging out’ with him, but it was not unwelcome. He’d always felt drawn to the Ultimate Gamer; her company stirred some strange emotion in him, for an illogical reason he couldn’t figure out. Ergo she was interesting.

It helped that she had a rather amiable attitude and wasn’t loud or annoying like _some_ classmates he could name.

“Nanami,” he greeted. “What purpose did you have for coming to find me?”

Her head tilted to one side. “Purpose? No purpose…I think. I just wanted to see you.” Her eyes took in the complete solitude, his blank mien, and she frowned. “…You aren’t having fun with everyone else?”

“No.” Mioda had had an idea to host an outdoor party at the beach tonight. Izuru disliked socializing, but it was more practical to attend than not, in case a murder happened and he needed an alibi. Still, he stayed as far on the edges as he could without actually leaving.

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.” But instead of leaving, as he’d predicted she would, Nanami stepped closer. “Do you mind if I stay with you, then?”

Izuru shrugged, which she took as a yes. Smiling in that sleepy way of hers, she unrolled the blanket with her and set it beside his.

His eyes drifted back up to the sky. He supposed it could have been described as picturesque; clear and open, with a full moon and bright stars. Idleness caused him to pick them apart, find the patterns and constellations: Cassiopeia, Perseus, Taurus, Cetus, Eridanus.

How pointless, assigning names to collections of hydrogen and helium. How illogical to attach fake stories to these fake titles.

Izuru sighed.

_How boring._

Suddenly, Nanami perked up, unusually awake. “Kamukura-kun, look!” She tugged on his sleeve, her free arm pointing up. His gaze travelled across its line to where her finger was extended, finding a blue-white shape streaking across the sky. “A shooting star!”

A second one followed the first. Izuru wasn’t fazed. Shooting stars, four-leaf clovers, those sorts of things he encountered with a frequency on par with Komaeda. They’d lost all meaning to him.

Nanami’s attitude could not have been more the opposite of his. She squealed when she saw the second shooting star. “Another one!” The sheer delight in her voice caused him to turn towards her, an inquiry on his lips— _how can she take such joy in something so ephemeral and meaningless?_ —which died when he saw her face. Her pink eyes were sparkling, white teeth exposed in a large smile, and with the moonlight on her hair and upturned face—

Izuru felt his lungs and heart briefly stop working, depriving him of oxygen. For a moment he could almost understand why people could be transfixed by the stars, if they saw them as he saw Nanami now. For the first time, he was grateful for his eidetic memory. He could pack this moment away and look at it whenever he pleased with clarity a camera, if he’d had one on hand, would have failed to capture.

He looked away before she could notice him staring at her. In the sky, another star was falling, and another, and— “A meteor shower,” he sighed. His sharp hearing could catch the exclamations from the rest of their classmates.

“It’s beautiful…I think,” Nanami whispered, voice hushed and soft. Her eyes drooped and, with a yawn, her head dropped onto his shoulder. Izuru rationalized it away as her being tired from the late hour, nothing more. Still…it was…nice.

They remained there until the meteor shower had stopped, and it was only after that Izuru realized Nanami’s breathing patterns had evened out; she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Troublesome…” he mumbled, weighing his options. The most prudent choice was to wake the gamer, yet he was oddly loathe to disturb her. But if she remained where she was, she would wake with a crick in her neck, not to mention the night air was chilly and unsuitable for sleeping in. He could carry her back to her room, but he knew Mioda would somehow find out and he did not want to deal with her ribbing him about it for days after.

After a few seconds deliberating, he picked her up, trying to disturb her as little as possible. Mioda would find an excuse to pester him anyway; he may as well at least ensure Nanami was comfortable and returned to her home safely.

 _It would be_ , he thought, recalling her face from earlier this evening, _such a shame to lose her to murder_.


End file.
